


Queen Leila

by Irhaboggles



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Disney, Family, Sad, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: The world accepted Maleficent as Aurora's mother, but that was not the complete truth. There was one other who came before Maleficent, though unlike Maleficent, her story was never told. At least until now. When Aurora went looking, she wound up finding a birthmother and a new respect for the woman she never got to know.





	1. My Mother Too

"I wonder what you would've been like, Mother," Aurora whispered as stared up at Stefan's castle. Even though it was technically hers now, she could never really claim it as such just because she did not feel a part of it. It belonged to her in name only. But today, she had not come to visit her father. Instead, she had come to visit her mother, Queen Leila.

The woman had died a few years before Aurora came back to the castle, so Aurora had no memory of her at all. That was what today was for: learning about the birthmother she never even got to meet. While Aurora had not known Stefan very well either, at least they had been able to speak once before death parted them. The same could not be said for poor Leila. Now Aurora finally had the time to come and "meet" her mother. The only reason Aurora had not come sooner was because of how busy her life was, now that she was the Queen of the Moors. But today, Maleficent had offered to take up her old duties again to give Aurora a day off. Now here Aurora stood, at the gates of her old home…

For a time, Aurora simply sat on Queen Leila's bed and thought. Even though Aurora had known that Queen Leila was dead, it just didn't really seem to sink in until that very moment. Granted, Aurora hadn't had much time before now to process it, but there was something about actually being in the place where her birthmother had died that woke something up deep inside Aurora.

"I wonder what you would've been like, Mother," she repeated as she looked at a portrait still hanging on one of the chamber walls. Queen Leila was gorgeous, and Aurora could see where she had gotten her own looks from. But Aurora didn't just want to know that. She wanted to know what her mother had been like in terms of personality, behavior, likes and dislikes. She wanted to know all the things she never could, because it was too late. Stefan had said that Leila would've been proud of the beautiful young woman she had become, but Aurora wanted to know even more than that. Most of all, though, she wanted to know what Leila might've thought about Maleficent…

Even though Aurora had never even met Leila, she was able to piece together that the woman had died from grief. The physical absence of her daughter, combined with the emotional absence of her husband, had left Leila as a very lonely, broken woman and it was no surprise that she finally passed away from the stress and trauma. It was a horrible fate and Aurora's heart went out to her late birthmother, but she wanted to know just how deeply Maleficent might've affected the late queen.

Maleficent's curse had really been directed at Stefan, an act of revenge over an old battle between the two of them, but because the curse had been so far-reaching, it affected far more than just Stefan. Aurora, herself, was obviously proof of that. But what about Leila? Did anyone think to talk about her? Or had the entire world forgotten about her already? That was what Aurora really wanted to meditate on today.

"I have no doubt that Maleficent's curse hurt you just as deeply," Aurora spoke to her mother's portrait. "You never got to know me. You didn't get to see me grow up. You lost your child. You might've know that I was alive and safe, but you were forced to live with the knowledge that even if I ever came back to you, someone else would've gotten to have my childhood…" Aurora began to think about her three aunts, Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle. Did Leila hold any sort of grudge or envy against them that they should've been allowed to raise Aurora while Leila, herself, had to sacrifice her old child and lose 16 years they should've been together? Because even if Leila was still alive, nothing would get back those stolen years. It was a heavy blow and Aurora could only imagine the pain her mother must've been for the 16 years they were apart.

But even beyond the stress of knowing that her daughter was being raised by someone else, Leila surely must've been terrified of Maleficent and the curse from a more objective standpoint. Who wouldn't fear a fairy powerful enough to curse a child into an early grave? Who wouldn't mourn for that child? Aurora was sure that even if she had not been Leila's daughter, Leila still would've found the curse deeply upsetting anyway. But knowing that the curse had been placed upon her own child must've been that much more painful. And how might Leila have felt in terms of guilt? Surely she didn't just long for the 16 lost years, did she ever blame herself for allowing the curse to take place.

"Please don't," Aurora found herself whispering, pleading. "There was nothing you could've done. You did the best with what you had and I will forever be grateful. But please, please, don't blame yourself. You did your best and you did save me. Please don't blame yourself…" the young queen felt tears pricking her eyes. She wasn't sure where Leila was now. Heaven? Hell? Somewhere else? Was she a restless spirit? Or just a corpse in the ground? All Aurora knew was that wherever her birthmother was, she hoped to God that it was a place of peace.

Aurora honestly could think of no one else who deserved it more. If there was anyone on Earth who deserved a happy ending, it was Leila. She had been completely innocent and, unlike Aurora, she had been completely alone. Even though Aurora was the curse's direct victim, she'd had a happy life before dying. Leila could not say the same. Her life had been a living Hell, and because she had _not_ been the curse's direct victim, it was easy to forget about and discredit her. In Aurora's eyes, this made her suffering all the more painful and tragic. And besides, while Aurora had been saved from her curse, Leila could not say the same. She was dead. At least Aurora managed to make it out alive. But there had been no kiss to wake Leila up, no true love to save her soul and bring her back to life. When she went to sleep, she did not wake up.

"I am so, so sorry," Aurora whispered, turning to caress her mother's pillow. But she wasn't just apologizing for Leila's loveless life or pointless ending. Aurora was apologizing for lost time, and a bond that would never happen. She was apologizing for the fact that she had woken up from her sleep even though Leila had not. She was apologizing for the fact that at least she had found love from her three aunts and fairy godmother. And she was apologizing upon that fairy godmother's behalf as well.

"I know Maleficent hurt you deeply," Aurora began. "She killed you just as much as she cursed me. I was not the only innocent life to be taken by the curse. I am so, so sorry for what she did to you… But I hope, I hope, that there is some way you could forgive her. I know that what she has done today cannot erase what she did 16 years ago, but you need to understand that she _has _changed. Maybe she failed to save you and father, but she saved me. She loves me, and I love her. I'm so sorry, but that's the truth…" Aurora paused to wipe at her tears.

"I promise, I am _not _replacing you with her. You will always be my birthmother and you will always have a special place in my heart, but Maleficent is my mother too now. She may have been the one to curse me, but she was also the one to save me. Even if actions of today cannot undo actions of yesterday, please try to understand that Maleficent is my mother too…" Aurora caressed Leila's pillow again, silently begging for her late mother's blessing. She knew how cruel it must've sounded, for her to call the woman responsible for all of their suffering her mother, but it was true. The love Aurora and Maleficent shared was real and Aurora did not want to give it up. She would be willing to acknowledge how problematic it was, but she refused to leave Maleficent just because of that reason. Maleficent was her mother too, after all.

"I know how deeply she has hurt us, but I have come to love her. I only hope that you will too someday. Even if you cannot, I hope that you can at least accept this. Us. And I so sorry it had to come to this," the young queen told her birthmother. "But don't you worry, because you are my mother too, and I promise that I will never ever forget you…" Then after Aurora had spoken her piece, she rose up from Leila's bed and left the room, giving it one last respectful bow before shutting the door again allowing silence to settle over the bedchamber once more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This fic goes out to schrijver. I thank you for your reviews and insightful conversations and I hope this fic met your standards. I agree that Queen Leila definitely did not get the closure she deserved. I hope this sort of fixes things.


	2. I Loved You First

I can see how much you love them. And _her_. I can see how you have come to adore Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle. I can see how much you enjoy that raven-man, Diaval. I can even see how deeply and strongly you care for Maleficent. I must say that I don't entirely approve, but can you blame me? I have not yet fully forgiven her for taking you from me. She may have repented and changed, she may have saved your life and saved the day, but that does not change the simple fact that she stole you away from me. You were _my _child, not hers. Even if she has come to love you like her own, that does not change the fact that you were _mine first_. What she did today does not undo what she did yesterday. She may have saved the kingdom, but only after she plunged it into despair in the first place.

I know you love her, and I'm trying to accept that for your sake. I know you two have shared wonderful times and memories, I can acknowledge that. I know she is sorry for what she has done, and I can accept that. I can see her trying all the time to be better, kinder, and I applaud that. I know her change was genuine. I appreciate it. I support her. I accept her desire for peace. But I still do not forgive her for taking so much away from me and causing so much pain for us all. She drove your father to madness. She cursed you into an early grave. She took away my child, my happiness. She took away my very life. Maybe I was not the curse's victim, but I was still in the crossfire. Do I not deserve justice too?

Nothing will ever get back those 16 years you could've been mine. Nothing will ever resurrect me. But even if I had not died, things still would've never ever been the same between us. Those 16 years… Just gone. Even if we'd had the happy reunion we always dreamed of, it would still not be the same. 16 years lost. 16 years gone. 16 years we never got to have and never _would_ have. Those went to your three "aunts". Even if this story had ended the way it should have, Maleficent still stole 16 years away from us, and that hurts. I can't just overlook that, and I shouldn't have to. No matter how good Maleficent is now, she hurt us once before. I don't think I should feel guilted into forgiving her for committing a crime she can never truly pay for. I do believe she is good, but I believe that she should still be held accountable for her actions.

Ours is a story that will never be told because someone else burned the book before it could be written. I am trying not to be bitter, but it is hard because I did love you so very much. I didn't want to give you up. I had to. To protect you. But in truth, I wanted to keep you. I wanted to watch you grow. I wanted to be your mother. I loved you. Just as much as Maleficent does. You may have never seen it, but it is true. I didn't just have you because I was expected to have an heir. I had you because I wanted a child, and I loved you from the very first time you kicked.

I am not invalidating or denying the love you and Maleficent share. I am simply imploring you to see my side of the story. I didn't give you away because I didn't care. I cared so, so, so much. Giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Even your father's temper and neglect had nothing on losing you. I didn't even get to kiss you goodbye because we were worried that a farewell kiss would make it that much harder to let you go. I regret it now, though, and if I had known then that that would be the last time we ever saw each other in this life, I might've gone chasing after you. But I didn't. In fear, I held back. It is my biggest regret. I did want to visit you, but your father forbade it. He physically kept me away from you. He was just as much of a barrier as Maleficent and her curse were.

Yes, Maleficent is sorry, and she deserves you now, but you were still mine first and I don't think it's fair that I should have lost you while she got to keep you even though it was I who loved you first. She had to learn to love you. I already did. But I was the one who had to lose you forever. I was the one who had to let you go. I was the one who had to sacrifice out entire story. I was the one who never got to be your mother, even though I was the one who wanted to. I was the one who loved you first.

So please, enjoy all of your days with Maleficent and the others, but promise me that you won't forget me either. I won't try to force my way back into your life. I can't do that anyway. I will try not to make you feel guilty. I will try not to come between you and Maleficent. I can see what a beautiful bond you two already share and I am willing to give you that. I won't try to ruin it. I will let it be. I will let her have you. I will concede this defeat. I don't want to take away something you love so dearly. I know how that feels. I can see the new mother you have and I will let it be because you love her. I know our story will never get told and I will try to make peace with that fact. I will try not to be bitter. I give you and Maleficent my blessing and I will strive to see her as a worthy substitute in my place even though I know it is no longer my place to decide that.

But please, please, I still beg of you to remember me. I beg of you to understand. I beg of you not to forget me and know that no matter what happens, I loved you first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Similar to the last chapter, this is just an ode to Leila, if you will. Consider this her letter to Aurora from beyond the grave. Thanks again for schrivjer for inspiring it.


	3. Mother to Mother

For a time, Aurora kept the details of her little vacation a secret from Maleficent. Of course Maleficent knew that Aurora had gone to visit her castle in the human kingdom, but she did not learn about the true reason behind this trip until nearly two weeks later.

"I had gone to see my birthmother," Aurora confessed, head hung with embarrassment and awkwardness. For just a second, a surge of envy, hurt and indignation flashed through Maleficent's heart. What? Aurora had gone to visit Queen Leila? But why?! Was Maleficent not good enough? Had she done something wrong? Was Aurora regretting her relationship with Maleficent? Was she starting to want Leila instead? They were all foolish fears, but they plagued Maleficent none the less. Sure, she was far from a perfect mother, but she loved Aurora and she had proven this time and time again. For what purpose had Aurora really gone to see Leila? What could Leila provide that Maleficent had not already?

But as soon as it had come, Maleficent's vengeance dissipated. She was being ridiculous and she knew it. It was perfectly reasonable for any adopted child to wonder about, and potentially miss, their birthparents, even if the child had never met them. It happened quite frequently in the Moors. War with the humans often left many orphans to care for and while there were always Moorland creatures who willingly and dutifully took up the role of a parent to those without, the children would sometimes seek information about the sires that they never knew. It was only logical Aurora would do the same. Likely, it was only simple curiosity, and not some secret desire to get her real mother back in favor of Maleficent.

Besides, as Maleficent well knew, the fate of Aurora's mother had been a terribly cruel one indeed. First, she had lost her daughter. Then she lost her husband. Then she lost herself. Maleficent knew the story. She had figured it out while fighting Stefan, realizing that the queen no longer seemed to be with him. It was not divorce that had torn them apart, however, it was death.

"And it's _all your fault_!" Stefan had hissed during their combat. "My wife is dead because of you! Because you took our child from us, you ruined her, and now she is dead!" and ever since that battle, not a day had gone by where Maleficent didn't regret what she had chosen to do 16 years ago.

Of course, Maleficent didn't regret punishing Stefan, she just regretted that her actions had led to so many innocent lives being lost as well. Back then, Maleficent had been so fixated on hatred and revenge that she had not cared who she might hurt in her evil crusade. If anything, she considered it the more the merrier. Even though Stefan was her main goal, the thought of laying waste to everything and everyone else certainly didn't bother Maleficent. In fact, it was part of the reason why Maleficent had gone after Aurora. For one thing, it would hurt Stefan, to watch his precious little girl be cursed by her. For another, it would be incredibly demoralizing, a king losing his heir so quickly after her birth. For another, since it had been a public event, it made Stefan look very weak and ineffective, him being unable to protect his own child from Maleficent.

But fast forward 16 years and Maleficent finally got to understand the true effect of her revenge. Her curse's far-reaching effects had been more devastating than even she could've ever imagined. Aside from nearly killing the innocent life that was Aurora and driving Stefan to madness, Maleficent had also increased the tensions between her people and his. Lives were lost on both sides because of Maleficent's reckless behavior at the christening. Moor children were left orphaned, Moor parents and warriors were left dead. Stefan's kingdom was thrust into poverty. People were dying of sickness and starvation all the time. There was never enough of anything to go around. The people were left terrified and miserable. And Leila, herself, had been forced to watch it all happen, both a queen and a slave.

Maleficent knew this now and she bitterly regretted what she had done. That was why, when hearing Aurora confess to going to visit her late mother, Maleficent felt nothing but compassion and understanding.

"Was the visit good?" she asked politely, gently. This was a sore and awkward topic for her too, so she knew she had to be careful.

"Well enough, I suppose," Aurora sighed back, neither of them meeting one another's eyes.

"Do you miss her?" the Dark Fairy prompted gently, but this time, there was no envy in her eyes. She wasn't asking in order to gage if she had competition for Aurora's affection. She was asking in order to gage if Aurora needed someone to talk to.

"I don't know," Aurora sighed again. It was a soft sound, but laced with frustration, pain, guilt and confusion. The poor girl didn't know how she felt. Of course she felt bad for Leila's cruel fate, but to ask if Aurora missed her was a bit more than just asking if she felt pity for the dead queen.

"I am sorry to have taken her away from you," Maleficent said next. Her voice was almost entirely flat, but that was not because she was being insincere. It was because she was scared. It was a hard thing for her to say, because it shamed her so deeply, and she feared that Aurora would grow to hate her if the true extent of what she had done ever finally sank into the girl's head.

"As am I," Aurora replied and Maleficent felt stung, though she only bowed her head in acceptance. This wasn't about her right now. It was about Aurora and her birthmother. Maleficent had no right or room to criticize or feel envious today. "But at the same time, I still love you so dearly and deeply as well," the young queen continued a second later, finally meeting Maleficent's eyes. There were tears in her own.

"What?" Maleficent was taken aback. She had expected Aurora to resent her, maybe even be angry, bitter and vengeful! Or at the very least, she had expected Aurora to be mournful and pining. Instead, Aurora flipped those expectations on their heads and said that she still loved Maleficent.

"I wish I could've known my birthmother, if only for curiosity's sake. And I wish we could've had a relationship if only because she deserved it and wanted it so clearly. But you are my mother too. No matter what did or will happen, you are my mother too, and I love you just the same. How can I forget that? How can I forget _you_?"

And then that which was already clear to Aurora became clear to Maleficent as well. It shamed her to say it, but Aurora's words filled her heart with an unmatched sense of pride, joy and adoration. Despite Aurora's clear internal conflict, the one thing she was still certain of was that she loved Maleficent like a mother. Even if she didn't know how she ought to feel about that, Aurora at least wasn't denying that the feelings were there, and it made Maleficent feel so relieved and happy to know this. Maleficent felt glad that even if Aurora was uncertain of everything else, she _was _certain about how much she loved Maleficent.

But Maleficent's joy was also tainted with sorrow. Aurora shouldn't have had to choose between mothers. She shouldn't have been forced to endure this sort of emotional turmoil. And even though Maleficent loved Aurora quite selfishly, she was not so blind that she couldn't see Leila's strife too. If anything, now that the two of them were both mothers (and to the same child, no less!) Maleficent felt that she understood the human world, and Leila, far better now than ever before, and she was deeply sorry for what she had done to Leila. She had apologized before, whispering a silent prayer to the late queen and admitting guilt and regret for everything she had ever done, but to see the toll it was taking on Aurora reminded Maleficent that nothing was ever as simple as it seemed and that, once again, her curse had been far more far-reaching than she had ever realized.

"And now, I am so, so sorry," Maleficent had whispered to Leila one night. "I didn't realize it before, but now I see just how much pain I have caused you and I regret it so deeply. I will not try to excuse my behavior, for I know that what I have done is unforgivable, but I still wish for you to know that I understand, finally, what I have done and I am so sorry for that. I stole your daughter away from you and now she sees me as a mother instead of you. I am so sorry for having taken all of that away from you."

And now Maleficent had to apologize again for bringing Aurora into this conflict as well.

"I am sorry to have taken her away from you," Maleficent repeated.

"As am I," Aurora also repeated. "But I still love you so much… Is that wrong?" she gave Maleficent a pained and despairing look. It was one Maleficent returned, stung that Aurora should feel so guilty about loving both of her mothers. But even through all of their troubles, Maleficent managed to find a spot of hope and she figured out how to turn Aurora's guilt into hope.

"No," Maleficent promised. "Because true love is never wrong, no matter who it comes from. Perhaps what I did in the past was wrong, but we can both agree that my love for you has been, for the most part, unselfish," she paused to give a dry grin before carrying on. "If Leila loves you as much as I do, then she will understand all the pain you've been through and she will try to do the same thing I am: putting aside personal feelings for a person far more important than either of us," she looked pointedly at Aurora.

"Oh, no, not me!" Aurora shook her head in despair. "Neither of you should set aside your feelings for me."

"Never mind that, Aurora, it's what mothers do for the daughters that they love. I am not sacrificing my entire sense of self for you, but I know when to let go and be unselfish. If Leila loves you as much as I do, then she will understand this and she will do the same. She wouldn't want you to be in this sort of pain anymore than I do. I think she would be willing to forgive you for loving me because if she really loved you, she'd never force you to choose between two halves of yourself."

Maleficent paused to give Aurora a second to comprehend all that she had said. She was sniffling hard, but nodding just the same to prove that she had indeed understood everything Maleficent had said, even if she found it difficult to believe.

"Listen to me, Aurora," Maleficent pleaded, sounding more serious now than ever before. "I will never try to replace or remove your birthmother's role in your life and if you love her just as much as you love me, I will never deny you that. I don't see it as an insult. I don't see it as an attack. I see it as your way of expressing your feelings towards the woman who loved you enough to give you up in order to protect you. I will not try to replace Leila and I will not try to claim that your history with the Moors means more than your history with humankind. If Leila were any sort of mother at all, she would feel the same way," the Dark Fairy promised. Aurora was sobbing now, so Maleficent was quick to wrap both arm and wing around the girl and hold her close.

"I believe that while your mother might not be comfortable with me yet, that is between the two of us, mother to mother. You are not part of her grudge. If she bears any ill will towards our relationship, it is because of me and not you, so you have nothing to feel sorry for," she insisted.

"How can you be so sure?" Aurora sniffled, clinging to Maleficent like a lifeline.

"A mother's intuition I suppose," Maleficent gave another dry laugh. "Like I said, this is a mother to mother thing. Even though I am not trying to replace Leila, since we both have loved you so deeply, I am sure that we both can agree that your needs are more important than our wants. Neither of us will try to get in the way of your happiness."

And even though Maleficent had absolutely no way of verifying this, the longer and longer she insisted it, the truer and truer it felt. Maybe Maleficent had never met Queen Leila and maybe Maleficent had absolutely no idea what she was like, but Maleficent still had the very good feeling that Leila would've loved Aurora deeply. Maleficent was so willing to bet that even if Leila still bore a grudge against her, none of that bitterness would be directed at Aurora and that she would, indeed, be willing to make peace with Maleficent if it made Aurora happy. They would still have to work out what exactly their relationship to each other and Aurora would be, but even if the particulars remained forever shaded, Maleficent knew that Leila would do just as much for Aurora as Maleficent would…

For a time more, Maleficent allowed Aurora to cry on her shoulder, letting out all of the stress and tension she had been bottling up for so very long. This was a long overdue talk. Aurora had a lot to work through and come to terms with. It was going to be a slow and painful process, but it had to be done, for everyone's sake. It seemed like Aurora was ready to take the first steps, admitting her feelings for Maleficent and Leila both and how they seemed to be conflict with one another. Now Maleficent wanted to take her first step too, acknowledging and reaffirming Aurora's choices. Like she had told the young queen, she'd never try to replace Leila or insist that Aurora need to choose one mother over the other. Instead, she simply wanted to be there for Aurora to help her process everything until the girl could feel at peace with herself once more.

But Maleficent wasn't just doing this for herself or Aurora or their relationship. She was doing it for Leila too. If anyone deserved peace aside from Aurora, it was her birthmother. And since Maleficent had been a part of what had destroyed that peace, she wanted to have a hand in bringing it back. Maybe it was too late to save Leila in a physical sense, but if Maleficent could play even a small role in setting her soul at ease, then that would be more than enough. Maleficent owed it to Leila to love and support Aurora as best she could, acting not as a replacement but a stand-in for the young queen's birthmother. Then maybe, if whatever afterlife did or didn't exist managed to take them all to the same place, Maleficent could finally speak to Leila as an equal and get the chance to apologize for everything.

She could apologize for ruining Leila's life. For taking Leila's daughter. For leaving Leila miserable and alone. For causing Leila to die from grief. For stealing what should've been the best years of Leila's life. For taking away Leila's motherhood and all the jobs and benefits that came with it. For stealing Aurora's affections. If that day ever came to pass, Maleficent would be more than happy to admit and apologize for every ounce of pain she'd ever caused Leila. But until that day came, Maleficent could only do her best to make it up with what she had while she was still alive. In this case, that was going to be done by taking the best care of Aurora that she possibly could. She wasn't doing this to usurp Leila's position, but to pay her back. It was Maleficent's belief that the best way to prove her sincerity to Leila would be to take care of Leila's daughter. It was what Leila would've wanted, like Maleficent had told Aurora earlier.

Now, standing there with Aurora in her arms, Maleficent made a silent vow to Leila that she was determined to keep no matter what.

"_I have a feeling you'd be willing to try to at least make peace with me, if nothing else. And I have a feeling you'd do it all for Aurora's sake. I know this because I would do the same. Whether or not I deserve it can be debated. What cannot be debated, however, is that I am Aurora's mother too and, as Aurora's mother, I know what I want and I have a pretty good feeling about what you want as well. Consider it a mother-to-mother intuition, and consider this a mother-to-mother promise: as long as I am able to, I will protect Aurora with everything that I have, because both of you deserve it. And if there ever comes a day where I might see your face and apologize to you for everything that I have done, then I will gladly do so. But until that day, I will look after Aurora just like you would've wanted, until you two can be reunited again once more…" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For Assassin Akame, here's another Leila musing chapter but, this time, with Maleficent's thoughts added in.


End file.
